To sense a position, in some applications, one or more magnetic field sensors are used together with a magnet arrangement, the magnet arrangement moving relative to the at least one magnetic field sensor. For example, to determine an angular position, so-called pole wheels may be used, which when rotating cause a modulation of a local magnetic field, which is then sensed. Based on this modulation, a speed may be determined, and by integrating the speed, a position may be obtained. Similar arrangements may be used to detect linear movements.
As with such arrangement the local modulation is periodic, only a speed (for example rotational speed or linear speed) may be obtained directly, and a position (for example angular position or linear position) may be obtained only indirectly via integration of the speed.
However, in some applications, it may be desirable to be able to obtain a position directly.
It is therefore an object to provide magnet arrangement and position sensor devices which in some cases may enable a direct determination of position based for example on a sensed magnetic field.